Strange Magic Week
by StarRoseColors
Summary: This week is Strange Magic Week! These are my stories for the event. (There might be some Hazel in here, I don't know. If you have no clue who I'm talking about, go look at Dark and Savage.)
1. Canon Divergence

**This is my entry for Day 1 of Strange Magic Week- 'Canon Divergence'!**

Blood.

It was everywhere.

On the bed, on the walls, on Roland's hair.

Kinda funny, how much he would freak out about that.

Well, if he was still alive.

Marianne set her sword aside, staring at her husband's corpse. Her husband, who had murdered her soulmate. Roland had claimed that Bog had been planning to give Dawn to his hungry subjects, then murder Marianne.

That got the Fairy Kingdom furious.

Dawn was locked up, still screaming for Bog. Sunny was put to death for causing a war. Roland's army attacked the grieving Dark Forest, grieving for the death of their king.

They burned the place to the ground.

She sighed, standing up. Later, at the palace, she would lead a search party for her king. They would find his body, determine the cause of death was bird.

Marianne stood up, stretching.

Funny how much red there was in the first morning light.


	2. Aliens

Captain Marianne stared at the remains of her ships- one ambassadorial ship, surrounded by three military grade ships. All military was destroyed, while there were reports that the ambassadorial had been ransacked.

"Is the ambassador alright?" She asked. Pare winced at the mention of her sister. Fear spiked up her spine.

"During the attack...Ambassador Dawn and her handmaid was taken prisoner."

Marianne froze.

Their goblin attackers had taken her sister. And her daughter.

She stood up slowly, turning to the one who had caused this mess. First Mate Sunny gulped. "Captain, I can explain-"

"What were you thinking?"

He froze at her icy voice. Opening his mouth, Sunny quickly shut it, slumping. "I don't know. But...I'll get them back. I promise, I'll get Dawn and Hazel back."

"No. You and Pare will go down to the planet's surface and find the artifact." Marianne ordered. She looked out the window when somebody reported a new ship coming in the area. She groaned when she saw the green and golden ship of Admiral Roland. "I'm going to follow them."

"What about the admiral?"

"Tell him that our engines are being repaired." Marianne ordered, moving to the lift. As the door closed, she saw Roland's face fill the communicator. The lift stopped at the armory, the captain picking up and attaching her vapor sword to her belt.

* * *

A few hours later, Marianne crept through the aliens' fortress, stationed at a forested planet. She noticed a set of stairs, heading down. When she came to the end, she saw cell blocks. Movement came from the end of the dungeon.

Marianne hurried to those doors, reaching out.

"Mom?"

The captain looked back, seeing Hazel. She stood with the leader of the attack, holding a bowl of what looked like soup. Her eyes widened when she saw Marianne reaching for the handle. "No! Wait!"

The woman quickly yanked the door open...

 _"Sugar pie, honey bunch!"_

Then the leader slammed the door shut. He moved back when Marianne aimed a glare at him, reopening the door.

 _"You know that I love you!"_

She shut the door, whirling on the other two. "What. The. Fuck?" She said. Marianne would wince later- she avoided cursing around Hazel. Said girl clapped her hands.

"Alright, I think we need some introductions. Bog," The girl turned to the leader. "This is my mother. Mother, this is the Bog King."


	3. Existing Media

**A/N: I have no idea how this stuff works, so bear with me.**

 _Today on the Today Show, what is the biggest custody battle in America is playing out for fourteen year old Hazel Summers-Gold._

"Its not the biggest."

Bog looked up from the crossword. His girlfriend's daughter sat in front of the TV, flipping through channels. All of them were about her and the custody battle. "Your mother is the daughter of a senator, while your uncle belongs to one of the wealthiest families in America. Yeah, its the biggest."

Hazel stuck her tongue out at him, before returning to channel flipping. Finally, she found her cartoons.

He laughed, glancing at his phone when it rang. "Hey Marianne."

"Hey! How are you two?"

The CEO glanced at Hazel, who was preoccupied by the cartoons. "Hazel's watching _Legends of the Monkey King,_ I'm doing my crossword, everything's good."

"Great! I was thinking about stopping by for lunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Hazel called. Evidently, she wan't so occupied. "We can order sushi."

Lately, because of the massive custody fight, the Summers and Kings had avoided going out in public. The press would mob them- something Roland's family didn't have a problem with.

"See you soon."


	4. Beyond Field or Forest

There was once a kingdom, outside the borders of the Light Fields and Dark Forest. Yet, nobody had crossed its borders, for it was full of jagged thorn bushes and hungry creatures. But, if you managed to survive all those, you would find a kingdom. A hive of odd, twisted creatures that lived only to serve their immortal queen.

One day, a drone found a young fairy. She was scratched and bruised everywhere, like she had been in a fight. It had been thought that the fairy had been slammed through a storm and pushed into their kingdom.

 _"Young lady,"_ he called out. _"Are you alright?"_

The fairy managed to sit up. Though, she immediately began to clench her stomach...like she was _hungry._

 _"Miss Fairy? Are you alright?"_

She groaned. _"So...so..."_

 _"Miss...?"_ He said, preparing to go back to the hive for help.

 _"So...hungry."_ She said, looking up with an ashen face and a smile full of fangs.

When some other drones went looking for him, they found the fairy. The first's body was ripped apart, his flesh being consumed by the young girl. She looked up, her clothes and face stained a dark green. _"Hungry."_ She whimpered.

The fairy laid waste to the kingdom. Thousands of warriors fought her, but her hunger destroyed them. The queen herself fought, but the child ripped her throat out.

And was killed.

A young warrior, having reached his twenty-first birthday, had hidden in wait for the fairy. As she ate the queen, he snuck up behind her and stabbed her through. The only drone left alive left that day.

He found a kingdom, a dark forest, like his own. The king there was old, so the drone spun webs of manipulations and lies, so when the king died, he was crowned king.

That very crowning day was when he learned that the child that destroyed his old home, the one he had _killed_ , was the Fairy King's own daughter.


	5. Revenge on Roland

"Jesus Marianne." Bog said, looking at the body on his wife's floor. "What did you do?"

The wife in question was busy sharpening her sword. "You don't want to know." She said without looking up. Bog shrugged, looking over Roland's body. It looked like something Hazel got to.

Although, he was pretty sure Marianne hadn't ripped him apart with her _teeth._

"Should I give this-"

"If you let my daughter take one bite out of that pig, your body will be on the floor next."


	6. Modern Fantasy

They were both gone.

Marianne watched as police and detectives both went over her house. Her father patted her shoulder comfortingly, while Sunny was out getting coffee for the three of them.

It had been simple- her and her father had left for a business meeting. Dawn had gotten out of the meeting by saying that someone had to watch Hazel- somehow, the fourteen year old had developed the habit of eating raw meat whenever she could. Everybody had gone through too many food poisoning cases to protest.

Then, they had returned to a trashed living room, no Dawn or Hazel, and two rowan branches.

The police questioned them, and then left.

"It'll be alright." Dadga said, heading upstairs to bed.

Sunny entered the kitchen to find Marianne staring at where her daughter had been sitting when they left. "Hey, it'll be okay." He said, offering her a caramel latte. Marianne took it and sipped it.

"I called Bay and Roland. Neither of them know where they are. Neither does Luna."

Sunny sat next to her. "What about Ms. King?"

"That sweet old bookshop owner?"

"Yeah! She's really interested in Hazel remember? What if Dawn got in the way and she had to take her too?"

"Sunny, she's at least sixty."

"Her son isn't."

Marianne stiffened, before standing up and grabbing the car keys. "Let's go."

There was a light on in the _Dark Forest._ Marianne had come in here with Hazel several times, always ending up in an argument with the owner, Bog King, about a book.

Now, she stormed in, Sunny close behind.

"Griselda!" she yelled. "You better have a goddam good explanation for this-"

She entered the back room, then stopped. Hazel and Dawn were both sitting on the couches, unharmed. And there was a walking stick that almost hit the ceiling and had Bog's eyes, aruging with a short, grey skinned thing with Griselda's red hair.

"Mom?" Hazel asked.

Then Marianne fainted


	7. When We Are Old

"I believe that the Pixie Lands deserve far more than what you're offering, your Majesty." The red head pixie said, looking over the trade agreement in distaste. He glanced at the queen of the Light Fields and Dark Forest, who's gaze was coldly blank. "I-I mean, our honey is the _finest_ in all the land. Surely, we need more daisies."

Queen Hazel stared at him, and the pixie shrank. "We...can agree to this."

"Good." She said, pushing the ink well to the pixie ambassador.

"She seems to be doing well." Marianne commented. Her and Bog watched from the doorway as their daughter led their kingdoms farther than either of them had. Marianne had always given up when dealing with the pixies, but in a hour, Hazel had made an trade agreement.

"Yeah. She got that from you."


End file.
